The Secret of the Seventh Years
by silverXserpent
Summary: There is a room. A secret room that the Headmaster (with an exceptionally full bladder) stumbled upon one night, thinking that it was a loo. But the Seventh Years use it for much more than that. Much much more. It is the Room of Requirement. DH
1. Default Chapter

**::DISCLAIMER::**  
All characters and settings belong to JK. Rowling.  
No profit including money is being made in any way.

**[Author's Message]**  
Hey everyone who's taking their time to read this short fic. Some might have read this before, as I've posted it once under a different username. But since it was only active for about three days, I'm sure the larger half of you have _not_ read this yet. I wrote it a looooong time ago and it was the first one-shot I ever wrote so I dunno how good it is. Probably not that good, but I hope you like it; I've rewritten a lot of it and improved it.  
Please review! Even a word, a tiny comment, anything would be highly appreciated.  
-silverXserpent  
  
**PS. This is a DRACO/HARRY story. Even though in the beginning it might not seem like it.  
  
The Secret of the Seventh Year**  
  
One Shot  
  
All the Seventh Years were huddled in a circle in the Room of Requirement. If one took the time to count the horde of heads within, they'd be shocked at how many of them there actually were.  
  
Outside the door of this hidden room, everything was dead quiet, as it was nearly an hour past midnight. Lucky for the massive flock of students, the room had a silencing charm, and the rumpus and pandemonium they caused was kept inside the walls.  
  
Loud cheers and hoots erupted now and then as they all crowded around to watch what was happening in the middle of the ring of people.  
  
_What_, do you ask, could possibly be so tremendously intriguing that it kept the whole Seventh Year population wide awake at such an intolerable hour?  
  
The answer was simple.  
  
A game was taking place there. A game, by the name of _Blind Jack in the Box_. Played by generations and generations of Hogwarts students, and relished by all seventh years alike. No one seemed to be able to get enough of it.  
  
The object of the game was quite lucid. A student emcee would randomly summon two slips of parchment with a name on them, from an enchanted hat, and the pair who's name had been drawn would immediately be magically blindfolded. Neither knew who the other was, and they would be obliged to snog right then and there, in front of everyone.  
  
So of course, same-sex pairings were highly possible, but the onlookers never objected.  
  
At that very moment, two names were being drawn from the bloodred top hat and the emcee was unfolding the slips very slowly and dramatically. He gave a low whistle and then without a moments hesitation, flicked his wand over the crowd of students and similar red colored strips of cloth went over two pairs of surprised eyes.  
  
One of the students was none other than Ron Weasley.  
  
The red head gulped nervously. He felt jittery and his mouth was parched in anticipation. Numerous hands began pushing him toward the center of the room.  
  
Whoops and hollers rang out among the spectators as he stood there waiting, his face a brilliant scarlet to match the blindfold.  
  
Suddenly, a loud whistle shrilled and he very reluctantly took a prudent step forward. There was a moment of stillness before he inhaled a deep breath and inclined his head.  
  
It was so sudden and so startling that shivers shot up and down his spine when a pair of trembling lips brushed his own. Both were tentative and trying to more or less breath in the other person's knowledge. Trying to figure out who it was.  
  
Ron caught the aroma of cinnamon and lavenders radiating off her skin and concluded that it was a girl.  
  
He let out an inward sigh of relief.  
  
Feeling more confident, he pressed his lips to hers and the girl hesitated before kissing back gently.  
  
It was a slow and comfortable kiss. But nonetheless one of the best ones he'd ever felt in his life.  
  
Something about her made him hungry.... made him want more...  
  
He began caressing her mouth with his and he let his tongue trace the line of her bottom lip, asking for entry and in response, she sucked onto his lip and parted her own.  
  
Fireworks and sparks were galore as he opened his mouth eagerly. He   
was completely turned on by this stranger. Their tongues touched shyly and then entwined, tasting, searching.  
  
The timid fondlings of the tongue began to turn into a furious duel and Ron was faintly aware of the cheering around him. He longed to touch let his hands explore her body but since this was against the rules, he instead, clenched his hands by his side and focused all his desperation to the heavenly kiss.  
  
All the sudden, his body jerked with pleasure and his mouth went in more demandingly, making the girl let out a surprised whimper. The fronts of their bodies grazed and Ron distinctively felt her leg brush against the bulge in his pants and it hardened uncontrollably. A groan escaped his throat and he bit down onto the girl's swollen lips.  
  
At that moment, a shout was heard over all the noise and everyone booed.  
  
"All right, all right! Stop you two, before Weasley has an orgasm!"  
  
Ron's ears burned as he clamped his mouth shut and jumped backwards. He felt a tug at the back of his blindfold and it was swept away in one swift movement.  
  
His mouth dropped open and his eyes shot wide open.   
  
The girl was staring wordlessly at him too.  
  
"M-Mione?" he burst out.  
  
"....... Ron?" she mouthed weakly.  
  
Her cheeks flushed hot and pink. She dropped her gaze and spun around,disappearing into the throng of watching students.  
  
Ron stood there for a while, believing not a single thing that had just happened.  
  
"Bloody well done Ron!" Seamus grinned, punching him on the shoulder.  
  
"Didn't know you had it in you Weasley!" someone else shouted.  
  
After a couple more comments and having his back thumped, the game host called out to get everyone's attention.  
  
"Next up!" he pulled his hand out of the hat and did a double take at the two names on the two slips of paper.   
  
"Oooh, I think we've got ourselves the _Jackpot_." he said with a wicked grin on his face.  
  
The crowd gave an appreciative whoop.   
  
"This is too good! Just especially for this couple, I'm gonna bend the rules a bit-" he paused dramatically, the students held their breaths. "They must do the TGFS." he finished.  
  
"TOUCH GROPE FONDLE SUCKLE!!" everyone roared in unison. They cheered and clapped and stamped their feet.  
  
"Well, here we go-" the host gave another flick of his wand and Harry Potter felt as if a bucket of ice cold water had been dumped on him.  
  
Everything went black around him as he felt a pressure around his head.  
  
"Dammit!" he muttered under his breath. "Why me?"  
  
He let himself be steered forward and numbly stood there, not knowing at all what to expect.  
  
The whistle shrilled, signaling the start of the game.  
  
His feet felt like lead as he dragged them forward. That's when a thought flicked into his head. He would take advantage of the new rule.  
  
He reached out his hands in front of him, determined to feel this person with his hands and not his lips first. He waved blindly before him and his fingers grasped the other's sleeve, he shifted his grip and took a firm hold of the other's thin arms.  
  
He could still not tell if they were male or female. He slid his arm up jerkily, inch by inch, until he felt the soft cold skin just below the collar bone. he shuddered at the coldness. He continued to grope his way upwards until he was able to rest his hands on a thin, pointy chinned face.  
  
He nearly yelped when he felt a pair of icy cold thin hands grab the back of his neck. Then without warning, he felt a forceful push and his body was lunging forward.  
  
Strong lips crashed into his own and clamped themselves determinedly around his. They forced Harry's lips open and still shocked, Harry felt the other stick their tongue down his throat and then began it's search hungrily in Harry's mouth.  
  
Harry couldn't help but feel pure pleasure as their mouths battled with a fiery vengeance.  
  
Harry pressed his lips harder against his partner's, and his partner began sucking demandingly on his tongue. He slipped his arms around his partner's amazingly slim waist and let his fingers snake their way underneath the hem of the shirt. A smile curled on his lips when his partner shuddered with pleasure. And then it was Harry's turn to feel the jolt when his partner tangled their hands up into Harry's messy hair.  
  
Harry couldn't keep it in any longer. He let out a loud moan.  
  
"Grope! Grope! Grope!" the onlookers shouted.  
  
Harry broke away, gasping for air. His breathing ragged, he dragged his raw lips down the other's neck and onto their collarbone. His partner inhaled deeply and gripped Harry's head to their chest.  
  
Harry had never felt so desirous. His whole body was shaking with a sexual passion only his partner could possess. His erection felt uncomfortably unprotected and he didn't think before pushing himself into his partners hips. Something hard pressed against his own growing bulge. and his partner gasp into his hair. So it was a guy. But who the fuck cared? This guy was giving him pleasures he'd never felt before.  
  
Without hesitation, he boldly moved his hands to the front of the guy's body and slipped them into his pants.  
  
He felt his way to their legs and began massaging their inner thighs. His hand bumped into the other's cock and his partner jerked, and bit down onto Harry's neck furiously.  
  
Harry fingered the smooth cock and ran them up and down the length.  
  
his partner began pushing his body against Harry's rhythmically, both their breathing fast and shallow. Harry's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he gritted his teeth.  
  
He felt it. This was it. His body was screaming with delight. His climax was on the verge, he was going to come any moment. He just needed one more push...  
  
All the sudden, something warm and sticky began filling his hands. That was the last thread. Harry let out a silent scream and came.  
  
With an exhausted gasp, he collapsed into his partner's arms, panting. His partner's embrace was firm, their chests heaving.  
  
They stood there for a while, there hearts beating a mile a minute.  
They couldn't move, they were too drained.  
  
Harry's knees were shaking. And the next second, they buckled and the pair crashed down to the ground, Harry falling on top of the other.  
  
Harry laid his head limply next to a soft and flushed cheek.  
  
The faint pressure around his head disappeared and he opened his eyes very slowly. The first thing that fell into his view was a damp strand of shining blonde hair. He shifted his head an inch and his eyes fell of smooth and pearly white skin. Finally he chanced a look up to where their face was.  
  
His mouth dropped open.  
  
His partner was staring back.  
  
He'd just snogged Malfoy.  
  
****


	2. A Note From Me

**Author's Note  
  
**

Thank you all for reading this one-shot story. I've gotten a few reviews in the past (when I had it posted before) that said that I should consider making this story a full-length longie and so I _have_ put it to consideration.   
  
BUT, not until my other story is done. Which is The Amour. This story is almost finished but I am planning a sequel (oops I revealed my secret!) for this story (the title, I will not tell yet). So I hope that you will in the meantime, check out my other story/stories and have fun with them.  
  
Thank you again for your time!  
I love you all.  
  
Silver X Serpent


End file.
